Sylvia Faison
Sylvia Faison is a member of the Val Royeaux's council of 12. Sylvia describes her past as if she at one point was a bird stuck in a cage unable to spread her wings fully to the skies above. She comes from a noble lineage, much of her actions and attitudes always being watched and critiqued upon. She received training from teachers that her parents, her talents in martial arts and magic were very good, at times she was described as a prodigy. When she was allowed to be independent she was approached by Nul-Zar De-Ceit who recruited her into the Val Royeaux. She desired one thing power and was given a way to get more by Crevan Sytiki who guided her to get her Ice Devil Slaying magic, which took a while even with the resources of the Val Royeaux. She learned the magic via a combination of a book and an ice demon who was captured by the Val Royeaux after the events of the Tartarous war with Fairy Tail. When she learned it she tested it out on a village who were proficient with Ice magic, effectively defeating them all killing the 2 more skilled of the 2 who were known to be Kyoko Matarin's parents. Appearance Sylvia Faison is a lean, well-formed woman who has the posture that speaks boundaries of her well-proper attitude. White hair in a gleaming hue is done in a bun, keeping only a side-waving bang to the right side of her face obscuring her eye while the rest of her creamy complexioned face can reveal her thin brow dazzling blue-green eyes. With curves and a bust that could easily make most women envy, she has a uniform that is designed in a way where part of the sleeve at the shoulder is cut open and stretches down to the elbow on the outer-rim so as to make it more comfortable when in the midst of combat. The rest of her blue layered white base uniform has a collar with a red pin presiding at the top while the uniform parts at her waist and creates a cape-akin skirt over her heels while her white pants covered thighs are tucked into her dark hued boots. Personality Sylvia is well known for her superiority complex believing she is naturally the strongest warrior out of everyone she's ever met. Often described as cold, dignified, and distant, preferring to keep her emotions subdued and speaking in a very high-class, eloquent fashion. While she has been known to put up a friendly mask, behind it is a cold person who possesses only an interest in her own person, not caring too much about what happens to others. Her attitude towards people has largely been contributed due to her upbringing, but she has demonstrated acts of kindness, and mercy to others on occasion meaning she is capable of being kind, caring, and passionate about certain things. When annoyed she is not afraid to raise her hand against whoever is getting on her nerves. Although she seems to try to keep her emotions at a low level, she can be rather hot-headed. Once she becomes angry, she drops her dignified lady-like demeanor and loses all restraint. Aside from that she is a very hard person to read, she seems to enjoy a wide variety of things with no real dislikes at all. She views her comrades of the Val Royeaux like components of a chess board. She tends to practice with her Saber and at times practice Archery with a bow she borrows. Synopsis History Equipment *'Espada'- Sylvia's Weapon appears as a upper-class dueling saber similar to a Cutlass. The sword's hilt sports a wide, crescent shaped guard that envelops the hand of the person that wields it, purposefully protecting the hand from any angle. The hilt has a spiral design etched down it that stops at an orb shaped pommel. There is a trigger located between the hilt and the guard that opens the hilt. The lower side of the hilt sports a light blue component that is embedded or inserted onto/into the side. Espada has a function that allows the hilt to slide open and reveal a second hilt inside. This hilt is connected to another weapon, an main gauche or parrying dagger. She wields both weapons when separated. She wields the sword in her right hand while she wields the dagger in her left hand, occasionally with backwards grip. Sylvia's Espada also appears to possess an ability to absorb magics that hit it. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- Sylvia has incredible magic reserves, along with her immense magical power she is very strong. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength'- Her speed and strength are 2 of her most powerful assets. Her speed is very enhanced and has outran many people in the past. Her strength is monstrous and renown throughout a good portion of the area. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant'- Sylvia's martial art skills are very dangerous, she has trained her skills and honed them to a degree that is to be respected. If her opponent is not paying attention they could suffer sever damages to their being as a result. Her martial art is famous for its endurance and demon like destruction. *'Master Weapon User'- She has incredible skills in swordsmanship and her ability with her sword is unrivaled for almost all her life. *'Keen Intelligence'-She possesses a keen strategic mind she can formulate great plans of action to defeat her opponents with quick efficiency. Her intelligence also helps her aim the trajectory of her bow so it hits her enemies. *Ice Magic- is a Caster-Type Magic that utilizes the element of ice. Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. *Ice-Make- is a Caster Magic and Molding Magic involving the creation of objects using ice. While underrated among the variety of obscure magic such as Dragon Slayer Magic, God Slayer Magic and similar Lost Magic, it can be considered one of the most versatile forms of magic in existence. *Ice Devil Slayer Magic (Gruntmaster26)- Trivia *Her appearance and sword are based off of Winter Schnee from Rwby. *User Mangetsu assisted with the appearance description. Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Ice Magic User Category:Ice-Make User Category:Martial Artist Category:Val Royeaux